1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatuses, systems, and methods for transporting objects. More particularly, the invention relates to curb ramp systems having at least one portable curb ramp for use with wheeled objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proper collection, containment, transportation, and disposal of waste are important for protecting public health and maintaining a clean environment. Refuse receptacles for collecting waste are often kept at residential sites and commercial sites. Dumpsters are one type of refuse receptacle often used to hold large quantities of solid waste. Dumpsters may be used at multifamily residential, institutional, commercial, industrial, and construction sites due to the large amount of waste generated at these locations.
Garbage trucks are used to empty dumpsters. To empty a dumpster into a garbage truck, the dumpster is moved from a collection site onto a roadway where the garbage truck is located. The dumpster can then be wheeled on the roadway towards the garbage truck. Once the dumpster is in the proper position, the contents of the dumpster are discharged into a collection container of the garbage truck. The empty dumpster may be returned to its collection site.
Unfortunately, a street curb may be located between the collection site and garbage truck. Thus, the dumpster may have to be lifted vertically and carried over the curb. For example, the partially or completely filled dumpster may have to be carried above the curb towards the garbage truck. After the dumpster is emptied into the garbage truck, the dumpster may again be lifted and carried over the curb in order to return the dumpster to the collection site. Thus, transporting the dumpster to and from the truck may be difficult. If the dumpster is heavy, two or more people may be required for properly transporting the dumpster.
Different types of dumpsters can be used based on the amount of waste generated at a particular location. A front load dumpster is often used at multifamily residential and light commercial sites. A front load dumpster often has a pair of sleeves fixed to opposing side walls of the dumpster. Each sleeve is configured to receive a lifting arm of a front loading garbage truck. To empty the front load dumpster into the truck, the lifting arms are positioned within corresponding sleeves of the dumpster. The driver then activates a hydraulic system which lifts the lifting arms and associated dumpster over the cabin of the truck. The hydraulic system then rotates the dumpster to an upside down position to transfer waste from the dumpster to a larger collection container or hopper at the back of the truck. The driver then lowers the emptied dumpster and withdraws the lifting arms from the sleeves. The driver may then activate a compactor to compact the waste within the hopper, thereby increasing the amount of solid waste that the hopper can accommodate. The front loading garbage truck then travels to the location of the next front load dumpster to repeat the procedure until the hopper is full. Once the hopper is full, the front loading garbage truck travels to a disposal site, such as a landfill, to dispose of the waste.
A rear load dumpster is often larger than a front load dumpster. These types of dumpsters are often used at heavy commercial, industrial, and construction sites. To empty the rear load dumpster, the dumpster is pulled onto the bed of a truck, such as a roll-off truck, and transported to the disposal site. A typical roll-off truck is equipped with a winch and roller system which positions the dumpster onto the bed of the truck for transportation to the disposal site. At the disposal site, the bed and dumpster are tilted so that the waste is discharged through one or more rear doors provided at the end of the dumpster. After being emptied, the rear load dumpster is often returned to the same or a different refuse collection site.
To empty the contents of a dumpster (e.g., a rear or front load dumpster), the dumpster may have to traverse a curb or other structure. The filled dumpster may be relatively heavy and, consequently, difficult to transport over the curb.